


Black is Totally Your Color

by skittles106



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Roommates, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles106/pseuds/skittles106
Summary: Based on the Prompt: We have to do a couple’s costume for something and we decide to dress up as each other and you keep getting intimidated by me because I’m not wearing only light colors for once.Or: The one where Dan finds out that a certain someone looks VERY good wearing black.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: We have to do a couple’s costume for something and we decide to dress up as each other and you keep getting intimidated by me because I’m not wearing only light colors for once.

  
  


“Come on! It’s a great idea! We have to do it,” Phil exclaimed with a grin, practically bouncing in excitement, ”A couple’s costume would be perfect!”

 

“Phil, we aren’t a couple, why would we do a couple’s costume?” Dan replied while chuckling nervously. He had to admit, when Phil suggested it, he had gotten a  _ little  _ excited. 

 

“Louise told me that everyone has to wear couple’s costume, it’s the theme of her Halloween party. I have the best idea for what we should do,” replied Phil with an evil look in his eyes.

 

“And what would that be?” Dan cautiously asked. Whenever Phil had that look, it never ended well. Dan grew more nervous with every passing second as more images popped up in his mind of costume idea’s Phil would come up with. ‘ _ Ketchup and mustard bottles, outlet and plug, salt and pepper shakers,’  _ Dan groaned as he thought about how cringy they will look.

 

Phil, buzzing with excitement, practically yells, “Peanut butter and jelly sandwich-”   
  


“No no no no absolutely not, not in a million years,” Dan interrupted while shaking his head furiously, “That is the worst costume idea ever! I will refuse to go if you make me wear that Phil.” ‘ _ If any of our fans saw us we would be absolutely bombarded with questions about Phan, it's like Phil is trying to make us seem like we are dating,’  _ Dan thought miserably. 

 

Instantly, Phil started pouting, ”But Daaaaan! Why not?” He whined while doing puppy-dog-eyes since he knew Dan couldn’t resist them. 

 

Dan quickly looked away from Phil’s face. ‘ _ I can’t let him win this argument, I don’t think we could live it down if we showed up wearing that.’ “ _ Phil I am not going to a party with all of our friends wearing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with you. That’s final.” stated Dan, refusing to back down. 

 

With a sigh, Phil looked down. He really thought his puppy-dog-eyes would have worked on Dan.  _ ‘It’s such a great idea, why doesn’t Dan like it? I wonder why he is so against the whole “couple’s costume” thing. Seems like a fun idea to me _ ,’ Phil dismissed his thoughts with a shrug.

 

“Fine, then how about we just swap clothes and say we are dressing up as each other,” suggested Phil. ‘ _ Even though this is more boring, I’m sure Dan will be fine with it. Besides Dan would look hilarious wearing my bright colored clothes.’  _ Phil snickered as he pictured what Dan would look like.

 

“Yeah I guess I would be fine with doing that,” grumbled Dan. ‘ _ At least it's a better idea then before. We will also attract less attention at Louise’s party. God I hope no fans will see us on our way over. But for now, I have to plan an outfit for Phil to wear. Might as well have some fun with this since we is forcing me to do a couples costume.’  _ Dan thought evilly with a smirk. ‘ _ Oh Phil will  _ **_not_ ** _ be happy with what I pick. Who knew revenge came in the form of ripped skinny jeans?’ _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil picking the outfits!

With a sigh, Phil flopped dramatically on his bed. When he hit the bed he could hear some of his piles of clothes fall on the floor. Lying on his back, he stared at his ceiling while trying to think of more ideas. ‘ _ Ugh why is this so difficult? It’s just a simple outfit, why am I struggling so much to pick something out for Dan?’  _ Thought Phil as he let out a frustrated huff. 

He forced himself to sit up, and stared at the many piles of clothes he pulled from his closet. With clothes hanging off every surface, it looked like a tornado had gone through his room. ‘ _ Well first off, I think Dan would look best in pastel colors. Ooooh I should make him wear a flower crown! Whenever I log in on Tumblr and see fanart of Dan in a flower crown I can’t help but favorite them. Oh God I hope he never finds out about that,’  _ Phil blushes with a small smile on his face,’ _ I keep getting off track, I have to focus.  _

Phil was slowly scanning his room for the perfect outfit, when he spotted a light pink sleeve sticking out under a pile of clothes on his desk. With an victorious grin he thought,’  _ Oh I have the most PERFECT idea...’ _

* * *

 

Dan was practically vibrating in excitement as he looked through his closet. ‘ _ Ohh Phil would HATE wearing this,’  _ Dan thought maniacally as he held up his well-worn black skinny jeans. He quickly realized, ’ _ Oh wait, I know what he’d hate even MORE!’  _ He rushed to grab his ripped black skinny jeans. ’ _ Yep, I’m definitely adding this to the outfit! Phil will regret ever forcing me to do a couples costume with him.”  _ Dan thought as he snickered to himself.

The outfit he picked so far for Phil was and his black boots and his ripped skinny jeans.’ _ I can’t decide between my famous black shirt with the white ring or the my black grid jumper that says “END” on it. Everyone would be able to tell that we were dressing up as each other if he wore my black ring shirt, but he would look so much better in my sweater,’  _ Dan was startled at what he was thinking about. ‘ _ Since when did I start noticing what Phil looked good in? It must just be this stupid costume idea getting to me,’  _ Dan dismissed the thought with a shrug.

‘ _Phil is going to look very weird wearing my clothes, everyone at the party will be shocked when we arrive and he is wearing black head to toe._ _I wonder what he is picking for me? I’m guessing it’s going to be all bright and vibrant colors,’_ Dan shuddered as he imagined the outfit, slowly growing more scared at what he is going to have to wear in public.

_ ‘Oh God what have I gotten myself into…’  _ He was never going to live this down.


	3. Chap 3

“Ooooooh Daaaaan, guess what time it is?” Phil cackled as he jumped onto the couch where Dan was sitting with headphones on, eyes closed. Dan let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush as he ripped off his headphones trying to stop his rapid breathing. “Jesus fucking Christ Phil! What the hell did you do that for?” Dan practically wheezed, clutching his headphones with a white-knuckled grip. Phil blushes slightly at Dan’s “choice” words but brushes it off easily when he sees the flustered look on Dan’s face. ‘Huh,I wonder why Dan is blushing and breathing so heavily? All I did was jump on top of him. I guess it’s Dan being weird again’ Phil quickly dismisses his thoughts with a small shake of his head.

Phil finally decided to tell Dan what he is so excited about,”Tonight is the party so we have to give each other our outfits!” Dan groaned as he slid his hand down his face. Trust him to completely forget that the party was that day, he had been spending the whole afternoon listening to the new Panic! At the Disco album. “I can’t believe it’s that time already,” he moaned as he shifted his legs so he could properly face Phil.

“Let’s go grab our outfits so we can try them on!” Phil scrambled to his feet and ran excitedly into his room. Dan let out another little sigh of discontent and slowly dragged his feet to his room as well.

After a few minutes, Dan and Phil are back on the couch where they started, each hiding a bundle of clothes behind their backs. In spite of his feelings from earlier, Dan was starting to feel a little excited and was licking his lips nervously. “You first, you first!” Phil calls out as he thrust a plastic bag full of clothes onto Dan’s lap. Dan rolls his eyes at Phil’s actions but got up nonetheless, and slowly makes his way over to the bathroom. 

Dan slowly closes the old wooden door behind him until he hears a soft click, and finally let out the sigh he was holding. He looks down at the brightly colored clothes through the plastic bag, ’Might as well just get this over with…’ Dan reaches in the bag and grabs the piece of clothing on the top. He holds it up and finds that it’s a soft pastel pink sweater that has gentle, subtle swirls of wisps of white, almost like clouds. He slowly drags his thumb across the fabric and is pleasantly surprised at how soft and cozy it feels. Dan almost lets out a gasp as he realizes where he has seen this before. 

One of Dan’s favorite memories of Phil was meeting him for the first time in their favorite cafe. As Dan was just coming through the door, he turned his head to glance out the window and his breath caught in his throat as he saw him. The soft morning sun was gently hovering around Phil’s frame as he gazed out of the window before him with a serene look on his face. He had a small secret smile that seemed as if not meant to be seen by others, but just for Phil to share with the morning light. He was lost in his thoughts and seemed unaware of his surroundings, acting as if he had all the time in the world to spend looking out that cafe window. The sunlight made Phils pastel pink sweater glow a soft hue and gave him a look as if he was radiating calm and peace. The shining morning rays danced around Phil hair, making him seem as if he was wearing a halo. He truly looked like a angel in that moment that time seemed to stand still. 

“Hey Dan, are you done in there? You are taking forever come on!” Phil called from the couch. Dan quickly snapped out of his daydream and hurriedly pulled on the clothes, not even glancing at what they were. Dan replies, “Yeah, yeah give me a sec!” He adjusts the clothes and grabs the doorknob and rushes into the hall.

Dan blushes, realizing that he had been in there for over ten minutes, and rubs the back of his neck embarrassed, “Sorry that took so long, I got distra-”

Dan looks up when he hears the sound of a mug smashing on the floor and sees Phil staring at him wide-eyed with empty hands, “HOLY SHIT!”


End file.
